Chromatic aberrations of optical projection systems that utilize refractive optical elements understandably depend on the bandwidth of light used for projecting an image of a chosen object and, depending on the severity of such aberrations, may require complex designs for aberration compensation. It may be necessary to correct chromatic aberrations for broader bandwidth of light depending on the type of light source.
Attempts were made to address the loss-of-image-contrast problem by devising such projection systems that employ an SLM and that are built around the use of a projection optics containing a catadioptric sub-portion. The proposed optical projection systems can be viewed as including two main portions or sub-systems: a first portion structured as an illumination relay configured to deliver light from a light source to the SLM and to perform what in the art is referred to as “field framing”, and a second portion configured to project the light distribution from the plane of the SLM onto the image plane (the wafer) and referred to as a projection sub-system. While a projection sub-system was proposed to be structured as a catadioptric system, the illumination relay is kept conventionally dioptric (which causes, notably, an overall optical projection system to be sometimes impractically long, unless the optical path is intentionally folded with plane mirrors). It is recognized that the existing solutions still require improvements with respect to several operationally important aspects.
Accordingly, at least the greater-than-acceptable levels of chromatic aberrations in existing projection systems and insufficient reduction ratios define a need in redesign of an optical projection system for efficient use in conjunction with a digital scanner.